Endless Curiosities
by Ricks Lil Taterchip
Summary: Glenn thinks about his and Maggie's cute little conversations. *oneshot* also my first oneshot no hate please


Endless Curiosities

Set between seasons 3 and 4 (aka my personal favorites ;) )

••••••

When he met her she definitely was not shy. She gave her opinions (usually when they weren't needed). She blurted out random things or ideas. She loved attention. Glenn hated to admit it, but he'd thought she only cared about herself. Then he got to know her, and pretty soon she got to know him.

Glenn knew little things about Maggie no one else would care to know. He knew she was very hotheaded and was willing to fight. He knew she was caring and the slightest bit sensitive (even if she wouldn't admit it. The one thing he didn't know, was how curious she could be. She would often ask questions no one could think of an answer for. Glenn remembered their last conversation vividly.

He'd been sitting in a guard tower reading the book that Carol practically threw at him every time he mentioned being bored. She'd said it would be good, and so far it had been promising. Every 10 minutes or so Rick would check and see if he was doing his job correctly, so Glenn was trying his best to read and look like he was being productive. That was until Maggie climbed into the tower and started to drive him crazy.

"Hey, watcha reading?", she asked in a oddly cheerful voice. He glanced at her skeptical of what his mischievous wife was up to.

"A book.", he replied nonchalant. She giggled lightheartedly. Glenn set his book down and turned to face her. "What have you been up to?", he asked. Maggie turned her head away.

"Nothin.", Glenn could obviously see she wasn't being honest. He used his hand to turn her face to his, and kissed her. She pulled away quickly. He glared at her.

"Hey Mags,", he started "You been drinking?". She just laughed.

"Maybe.", she replied "don't tell my dad.". Glenn sighed.

"Explain and I won't." She nodded.

"Okay, so", she began telling him about her she and Daryl had been on a run to gather clothes and food from a local Walmart. All had been going well until Maggie started asking him handfuls of questions about crossbows, tracking, driving a motorcycle and all kinds of things like that. Daryl couldn't take much more of it so he went to the liquor isle and got her a couple of beers, he thought that might keep her busy, and he was right. Maggie finished her story and Glenn bursted out laughing.

"You're so weird!", he exclaimed nearly in tears. She blushed hard, and punched his arm.

"Shut up, at least I don't waste my time reading Twilight." Glenn paused.

"How did you?...I could've sworn I had paper over the cover, please don't tell anyone. I barely have any of my ego left.", he begged. Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Answer something for me, and this whole conversation never happened.", she claimed. Glenn didn't really think before agreeing.

"What is it?", he asked ready for what stupid question she would throw at him.

"How do people fry ice cream?" She asked. Glenn facepalmed.

"They don't really fry it." Maggie shook her head.

"Yeah they do, I've seen it happen" Glenn groaned.

"Have fun telling everybody about me reading that one book that must not be named.", he said returning to his book.

"Don't worry I will.", she smiled. Thinking about it made him happy. She smiled. He loved her smile. He thought about other times she had smiled. One specific one came to mind.

They were laying in their bed up in their little guard tower. Maggie was having a hard time falling asleep. She nudged her sleeping husband. "Glenn?", she whispered trying her best to be quiet. No response. She tried nudging him again. He didn't move. Maggie stared at the celling. The soft groans of the walkers made her uneasy. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, so she climbed on top of him. He instantly awoke and pushed her off. Glenn sat up and looked down at her slightly angry.

"You didn't have to jump on me you know.", he scolded tiredly. Maggie looked down.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling great.", she mumbled. He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead and felt she was a little warm.

"It's okay babe.", he assured her taking her into his arms. "Is there anything I can do?" Maggie thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone.", she replied her voice slightly cracking. Glenn didn't expect anything more from her.

"Well", he started "When I was 9 I used to put on my older sisters' dresses and heels on, and I would cover my dog in peanut butter." They both died of laughter. Maggie used all of the strength she could to stop laughing.

"Why?", she managed. Glenn shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think it had something to do with my mom watching the Kardashians.", he responded. She grinned laughing to herself. The moonlight hit her perfectly, so you could see her beautiful smile.

"I love you.", she practically yelled throwing her arms around Glenn.

"I love you too.", he replied holding her close.

The memory made him smile as he drove a car on the way to an old clothing store down the road from the prison. Maggie looked at him from the passenger seat.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked.

"Nothing.", he mumbled pulling into the store. "You just amaze me."

•••••

A/N: I TRIED AND IM PROUD! Please tell me how I did. :P


End file.
